<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amusement Park Logince Meet Cute by poppyaceghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271957">Amusement Park Logince Meet Cute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyaceghost/pseuds/poppyaceghost'>poppyaceghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Eventual Romance, First Meetings, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyaceghost/pseuds/poppyaceghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan likes going to amusement parks alone, that might change when he gets paired up for a ride with a very scared and very handsome stranger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amusement Park Logince Meet Cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a prompt from a prompt generator: Getting paired up on an amusement that requires even-numbered riders.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Going alone to the amusement park was one of Logan’s favorite things. Sure, some people would give him weird looks, but he didn’t care. He liked going alone. He didn’t have to worry about meeting anyone, or going on a ride that he didn’t want to go on just to make someone happy. </p><p>The one thing Logan did hate about going alone was how he had to be paired up with strangers for some of the rides. Normally, whoever he was paired up with would just stay quiet throughout the rest of the waiting line and the ride. But, there were occasions when the person he got paired up with would not stop talking.</p><p>Like, right now, for example.</p><p>The guy that Logan got paired up with would not stop talking. He kept on rambling about rides at the park, his favorite snacks, and how his friends had dared him to go on this rollercoaster alone. </p><p>Thankfully for Logan, he didn’t have to wait long until they were inside the karts for the ride to begin.</p><p>And soon enough, it was moving. Slow and steady, making its way up the first hill, the first was always Logan’s favorite. It made the blood start pumping faster and the adrenaline get higher.</p><p>Logan was eagerly awaiting for the drop when he heard a small whimper coming from his left.</p><p>“Of course I had to listen to Virgil and get on this thing alone.”</p><p>“...are you alright?” Logan asked.</p><p>“I’m afraid of heights” the guy answered “My friend Virgil dared me to go on this alone”</p><p>They got to the top, Logan could see all the park from there. It probably didn’t help the guy that they were on the first row.</p><p>“Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no” he heard the guy muttering to himself. “Oh, I’m going to die”</p><p>Logan knew hat they were gonna start falling any moment now, he stretched his left arm over to the guy. “ Take my hand.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“For comfort” he answered “ My brother does it when he‘s scared, he says it helps”</p><p>“I’m not going to take your hand like I’m some-” Logan felt his hand being squeezed, and whatever his seat-mate was saying turned into a scream as the kart started falling.</p><p>He kept screaming and digging his nails in Logan’s arm all through the ride. And, finally, when the ride ended, he was quick to get out and run towards his friends.</p><p>Logan calmly got down and when he saw the guy over with his friends, decided to keep going on his own, there were still three new things at the park he wanted to try.</p><p>“Hey, wait!” the guy ran up to him </p><p>“Yes? Do you require any assistance?”</p><p>“Thank you, ...for that,” he said, “even a Prince needs help sometimes.”</p><p>“Prince?”</p><p>“Roman, ...and it’s actually Patterson” he laughed “But I am as good as a Prince” he put his hand forward, “I think your valiant act should be repaid”</p><p>Logan shook his hand “Logan Robinson”</p><p>“How about a date?” Roman asked</p><p>Logan looked at him up and down, checking him out. </p><p>“That sounds great.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first work I publish here and I'm nervous about it. Any kind of constructive criticism or kudos welcome. Thanks for reading hope you liked it!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>